


Le parole che non ti ho detto

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, Inaccurate description of trauma, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Diventato muto a causa di un crollo psicotico, Valery trova un po' di sollievo andando ogni giorno al parco, dove incontrerà uno stressato vice ministro.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 3





	Le parole che non ti ho detto

La capo infermiera bussò alla porta dell’ufficio del direttore del manicomio.

“Avanti.”

“Dottor Lebedev, la disturbo?”

L’uomo guardò l’orologio.

“Ho dieci minuti.”

“Ho visto la lista dei pazienti che verranno dimessi in settimana. C’è anche il n. 137.”

“Sì.”

“Con tutto il rispetto, compagno, quell’uomo non ha mostrato alcun progresso da quando è stato ricoverato.”

“Capisco le sue preoccupazioni, ma mi sono consultato anche con altri colleghi e crediamo che starà bene.”

“È stato coinvolto in un incidente traumatico.”

Il dottore allargò le mani: “Ma era qui solo in osservazione. Non è un pericolo né per sé né per gli altri, non ha tendenze suicide ed è in grado di badare a se stesso.”

“Ha smesso di parlare,” insisté l’infermiera, “Le sembra normale?”

“Preferisce forse il paziente n. 510?”

L’infermiera scosse la testa:il paziente n. 510 d’improvviso si metteva a urlare senza motivo e andava avanti per ore, smettendo solo il tempo necessario per prendere fiato. Era l’incubo del suo reparto.

“Il paziente n. 137 non è normale, concordo con lei, ma ci sono pazienti più gravi e a noi serve quel letto,” concluse il direttore.

Valery venne dimesso due giorni più tardi. Raccolse i suoi pochi effetti personali in un sacchetto di plastica e se ne andò senza salutare nessuno.

Aveva anche ricevuto l’autorizzazione a tornare al lavoro, quindi pochi giorni più tardi era già seduto nel suo ufficio.

Qualche collega si fermò a dargli il bentornato, ma Valery si limitava a sorridere e a stringersi nelle spalle, poi tornava a lavorare sulle sue pubblicazioni ed esperimenti.

Inevitabilmente, specie tra i nuovi assunti, le voci sul suo strano comportamento si diffusero rapidamente e qualcuno fece domande.

“È tutto a posto con il compagno Legasov? Perché non parla mai?” chiese un giorno un giovane assistente al custode dell’edificio, dopo che Valery era uscito.

“Sai dell’incidente che c’è stato un paio di mesi fa?”

“Pochissimo, nessuno ne vuole parlare.”

“Sono morte due persone, ovvio che il direttore dell’istituto non ci tenga a fare pubblicità all’accaduto.”

“Legasov è rimasto coinvolto?”

“No, ma lui era contrario fin dall’inizio a quell’esperimento mortale, continuava a ripetere ai colleghi che era troppo pericoloso e che non dovevano farlo. Quelli però non gli hanno dato retta, hanno condotto l’esperimento ugualmente e c’è stata un’esplosione. Legasov è accorso per salvarli, ma era troppo tardi.”

“Ancora non capisco perché non parla. Qualcuno gli ha dato la colpa e lui si è offeso?”

“No, ma forse dà la colpa a se stesso per non essere stato abbastanza convincente da fermare i colleghi, o qualcosa del genere. In ogni caso, lascia in pace quel pover’uomo.”

“Questo è facile,” disse l’assistente facendo spallucce, “Non vuole nessuno intorno.”

Valery era consapevole che la sua attuale condizione non era normale, ma vi si abituò in fretta. Non era mai stato un animale sociale, aver smesso di parlare non faceva una gran differenza, in fondo.

Non era che non parlasse di proposito, lui stesso si era molto spaventato quando si era accorto di non poterlo più fare.

Era come se il suo cervello avesse deciso che era inutile sprecare le parole, dato che non avevano peso né valore, e erano servite a nulla, né a dissuadere i suoi colleghi da quel folle esperimento, né a salvare loro la vita. Se nessuno lo ascoltava, perché sforzarsi?

Se sul lavoro comunicava lo stesso con assistenti e colleghi con memo e appunti, la sua condizione aveva dei risvolti negativi. Ad esempio, la pausa pranzo era diventata un incubo.

Valery aveva provato a pranzare in sala mensa con tutti gli altri, ma non appena entrava, il chiacchiericcio si fermava di colpo e tutti gli occhi si giravano a guardarlo.

Lo trovava insopportabile, così si era risolto a portarsi da mangiare da casa e a consumare i pasti nel suo ufficio. Era piuttosto disagevole, però, perché la scrivania era sempre ingombra di carte e libri e lui, distratto com’era, finiva per rovesciarvi sopra cibi e bevande.

Inoltre il direttore del manicomio dove era stato rinchiuso dopo l’incidente, quando tutti si accorsero che non parlava più, gli aveva raccomandato di fare attività all’aria aperta, convinto che sole e lunghe passeggiate avrebbero giovato alla sua psiche, così Valery decise che, almeno durante la bella stagione, poteva trascorrere la pausa pranzo in un parco poco distante dall’Istituto, e un giorno andò a ispezionarlo.

Si tenne alla larga dalle zone più frequentate, come l'area giochi per i bambini, o la zona dei picnic, dove si ritrovavano le famiglie, troppo affollate e chiassose per lui, e si allontanò seguendo un sentiero poco battuto, fino a trovare una zona nascosta da un folto gruppo di cespugli ornamentali. Sgusciando in mezzo a due di loro, si sentì come la bambina protagonista de Il giardino segreto.

Quell'area era molto trascurata, rispetto al resto del parco: gli alberi non venivano potati da tempo, l'erba era alta, e c'era solo un piccolo gazebo in legno, sul quale i rampicanti crescevano liberi, con un tavolo e una panca, ma tutto sommato era un bell'angolino, tranquillo e pacifico.

Valery non poteva chiedere di meglio.

I primi tempi si trattenne solo il tempo strettamente necessario per mangiare, ma presto realizzò che all’Istituto il suo carico di lavoro era diminuito rispetto a prima dell’incidente.

Senza dubbio il direttore del manicomio si era raccomandato con i suoi superiori di non sovraccaricarlo troppo così da preservare la sua salute mentale.

Sulle prime Valery pensò di scrivere una lunga e vibrante lettera di protesta, perché la sua mente non aveva nulla che non andava e poteva lavorare tanto quanto prima, tuttavia si rese conto che, vista dall’esterno, la sua condizione era ben strana. Forse doveva semplicemente ritenersi fortunato di averlo ancora, un lavoro, e doveva accontentarsi di quello.

Poiché aveva più tempo per sé, decise di allungare la sua pausa pranzo, portando con sé un libro o una rivista di parole crociate e in breve quello divenne il “suo” gazebo. Un giorno, spinto da un impulso infantile, scarabocchiò anche la sua iniziale, “V” sul bordo del tavolo.

Gorbachev corrugò la fronte quando vide da lontano qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto essere al Cremlino quel giorno.

Si scusò con il suo interlocutore e si incamminò lungo il corridoio. 

"Boris Evdokimovich, cosa ci fai qui?"

"Domanda strana, Mikhail Sergeevič. Sto andando nel mio ufficio."

Il segretario generale portò le mani sui fianchi: "Settimana scorsa sei collassato per il troppo lavoro e avevi la pressione alle stelle. Se non ricordo male il medico ti aveva prescritto riposo.”

Boris prese un foglio dalla tasca della giacca e lo mostrò a Gorbachev: “Lo stesso medico mi ha autorizzato a tornare al lavoro.”

“Scommetto che gli hai dato il tormento finché non gli hai estorto l’autorizzazione.”

“Sto bene,” insisté Boris.

Il segretario generale sospirò pesantemente: non conosceva nessuno stacanovista quanto Shcherbina e sapeva che era impossibile tenerlo lontano dalla sua scrivania troppo a lungo, ma non voleva certo vedere un suo collaboratore stramazzare al suolo.

“Va bene, ma niente straordinari e basta saltare il pranzo. Se non troverai un modo per tenere sotto controllo il tuo livello di stress, ti costringerò personalmente a prendere una vacanza. Mi sono spiegato bene, compagno?”

Boris fece un rispettoso cenno con la testa: “Certamente, e grazie.”

Quando Gorbachev tornò a parlare con il suo interlocutore, Boris sospirò pesantemente: quello era un problema. Il motivo per cui lavorava sempre così tanto era che voleva che il suo dipartimento spiccasse su quello di tutti gli altri, voleva essere notato e finalmente ammesso nella cerchia più interna del partito. Ormai l’età non giocava più in suo favore e non aveva molti anni ancora prima che lo relegassero forzatamente alla pensione; dopo aver dato la scalata ai vertici del partito per tutta la vita, non voleva arrendersi proprio adesso.

Doveva tuttavia obbedire al diktat del segretario generale, altrimenti avrebbe messo in pratica la sua minaccia.

“Provi con una passeggiata.”

“Come, prego?”

Un’assistente del Cremlino, che stava versando due tazze di tè da portare in sala riunioni, si voltò a guardarlo: “Ho detto di provare con una passeggiata per rilassarsi. Quando a casa mio marito o i miei figli mi esasperano, invece di prendere l’autobus, vengo al lavoro a piedi.”

“Ed è un metodo efficace?”

“Non sono ancora stata arrestata per l’omicidio dei miei familiari,” scherzò la donna, poi sorrise, “Sì, funziona.”

“Grazie, ci penserò.”

L’idea lo lasciava scettico, ma si rendeva conto di aver esagerato col lavoro nell’ultimo periodo: dormiva poco e male, saltava i pasti e passava più ore al Cremlino che a casa sua. Quella scalata al potere stava logorando la sua salute.

Una passeggiata, durante la pausa pranzo, era un buon compromesso: avrebbe seguito le indicazioni del dottore, di staccare dal lavoro, ma non gli avrebbe portato via troppo tempo. Restava solo da decidere dove andare.

Le strade di Mosca erano un incubo, affollate e rumorose, e si rischiava la vita a ogni incrocio, di certo non erano il luogo ideale per provare a rilassarsi, ma non lontano da lì c’era un bel parco, così il giorno dopo Boris andò a darci un’occhiata.

Entrò da un ingresso secondario e si rese conto che quella zona non era tenuta molto bene: la fontanella dell’acqua non funzionava e dal vialetto mancavano alcune piastrelle, ma almeno non era affollato.

C’era un vecchio gazebo con una panca e un tavolo, e Boris vi si accomodò, appoggiando le mani intrecciate sul tavolo e si guardò intorno, ma dopo nemmeno un minuto si era già seccato e pensava solo al lavoro che aveva lasciato in ufficio.

 _“È ridicolo,”_ si disse, _“questa pagliacciata non serve a niente.”_

Stava per alzarsi e andarsene, quando sentì un fruscio tra i cespugli. Alzò gli occhi e incrociò lo sguardo di un uomo più giovane, ma che aveva già passato la cinquantina, con spessi occhiali e capelli rossicci. Indossava un completo che faceva grinze ovunque, quindi o qualcuno glielo aveva prestato o aveva perso peso di colpo.

In effetti, guardandolo in viso, dava l’impressione di essere uscito da una lunga malattia.

L’uomo restò impalato a guardarlo, come se non si aspettasse di vedere qualcuno lì, e Boris poteva comprendere la sorpresa, ma poi corrugò le sopracciglia con aria vagamente offesa, come se Boris avesse usurpato un posto che gli apparteneva.

Un atteggiamento molto poco sovietico, pensò il politico, ma poi si accorse che aveva appoggiato sulla panca la giacca e la ventiquattrore, occupandola tutta, quindi radunò le sue cose affinché quell’uomo potesse sedersi.

Valery non si aspettava di trovare qualcuno, pensava di essere l’unico a conoscere quell’angolo del parco e non poteva negare che una parte di lui fosse un po’ seccata: avrebbe preferito starsene da solo. Oltretutto l’uomo seduto al tavolo era imponente, non trovò altre parole per descriverlo, e anche quando gli fece spazio sulla panca, sembrava che continuasse a occupare tutto lo spazio con la sua presenza.

Valery restò in piedi immobile troppo a lungo e l’altro uomo inarcò un sopracciglio. Non aveva bisogno di parlare, il suo sguardo da solo era fin troppo eloquente.

_“Perché resti lì in piedi come un scemo? Ti ho fatto posto, quindi siediti.”_

I piedi di Valery si mossero da soli.

Quando fu seduto di fianco a quell’uomo, ebbe modo di osservarlo meglio: capelli dal taglio perfetto, un abito su misura, persino dei gemelli con inciso l’iniziale del suo nome, “B”. Tutto di lui gridava a gran voce che era un burocrate, ma di quale apparato?

L’occhio gli cadde sulla “V” che aveva scarabocchiato sul bordo del tavolo.

Cielo, quello era vandalizzare una proprietà del popolo, vero? E se l’uomo seduto di fianco a lui apparteneva al KGB poteva risalire a lui! Il KGB poteva tutto, anche confrontare l’inchiostro della sua penna con quello sul tavolo. 

O almeno, queste erano le voci.

In ogni caso, era meglio non correre rischi.

Cercò di pulire lo scarabocchio con il pollice senza farsi notare, poi, quando si rese conto che si stava rendendo ridicolo, si alzò e se ne andò, senza nemmeno consumare il pranzo.

Boris lo guardò allontanarsi, poi si chinò sul tavolo per vedere con cosa stava trafficando: c’era scarabocchiata una “V”.

L’aveva fatta lui e si era agitato perché pensava lo avrebbe rimproverato?

Ridacchiò: che uomo bizzarro.

Il giorno dopo, a ora di pranzo, Boris era nel suo ufficio, quando entrò l’assistente.

“Niente passeggiata oggi?”

“L’ho fatta ieri e non è servita a niente, non mi sono sentito meglio.”

“Vice ministro, non può pretendere risultati immediati, deve continuare a camminare con costanza per almeno un mese e avere un po’ di pazienza.”

Poiché la minaccia di Gorbachev di mandarlo in vacanza forzata era sempre valida, decise di seguire il consiglio della donna e un’ora più tardi sedeva sulla stessa panca a fissare un albero davanti a sé, irritato, pensando che avrebbe impiegato meglio il proprio tempo in ufficio.

Be’, forse era per quello che non funzionava.

Di nuovo lo stesso uomo del giorno prima, V, si fece largo tra i cespugli e di nuovo Boris radunò le sue cose per fargli posto.

Stavolta l’uomo restò meno tempo impalato come uno stoccafisso prima di venire a sedersi.

Davvero, era strano.

Valery avrebbe urlato il suo disappunto se avesse potuto: B era di nuovo lì e sembrava aver scelto quel gazebo per trascorrere la pausa pranzo, proprio come lui.

Non potendo fare nulla per impedirlo, Valery decise che non si sarebbe fatto spodestare.

Si sedette sul suo angolo di panca e questa volta tirò fuori il tramezzino avvolto in un tovagliolo che si era portato da casa e il libro che stava leggendo, cercando di ignorare la presenza di B.

Anche Boris mangiò velocemente della frutta; guardando il suo bislacco compagno, pensò che se doveva passeggiare e stare all’aria aperta tutti i giorni, anche lui poteva portarsi qualcosa da leggere, invece che fissare il vuoto come un imbecille.

Finite le mele, Boris si alzò, mormorò arrivederci e se ne andò.

Valery gli rispose chinando il capo.

La scena si ripeté identica il giorno dopo.

B doveva lavorare più vicino al parco di lui, perché Valery arrivava sempre dopo. 

Al Cremlino, probabilmente.

L’uomo radunò diligentemente i suoi effetti personali e Valery si sedette, ringraziandolo con un altro cenno del capo, poi prese il suo pranzo, un'insalata russa con troppa maionese e poca verdura.

B aveva ancora della frutta e delle carote. Forse era a dieta?

Certo, era un uomo massiccio, ma a Valery sembrava in grande forma, per la sua età.

“Ho problemi di pressione alta,” disse Boris, quando si accorse che V lo stava guardando mangiare, “quindi il dottore mi ha detto di sostituire la carne con frutta e verdura per un po’.”

Valery sbatté lentamente le palpebre: come aveva fatto B a capire che stava pensando a quello?

Era molto intuitivo.

O forse era davvero del KGB.

Boris guardò il torsolo della mela che aveva finito e storse le labbra: “Il problema è che io non sono un coniglio e questa roba non sazia per niente. Quando torno in ufficio ho così fame che mi mangerei un piccione vivo.”

V sorrise e sul suo volto comparvero due fossette che gli conferivano un’aria più giovane, poi si strinse nelle spalle, come a dire, _“se l’ha ordinato il dottore, è per il tuo bene.”_

“È per il mio bene, lo so,” brontolò Boris, “ma sarebbe più facile se le carote sapessero di salsiccia.”

Valery sorrise di nuovo: il primo giorno aveva provato un forte disappunto vedendo che qualcun altro aveva scoperto il _“suo”_ gazebo, ma B si stava rivelando una compagnia piacevole.

Boris lo realizzò solo qualche giorno dopo: V non parlava mai. Da quando si erano visti la prima volta, non gli aveva mai sentito emettere un suono. Eppure era educato, a modo suo, con i suoi cenni del capo e i suoi sorrisi.

Aveva avuto una malattia da bambino? Boris sapeva che il morbillo provocava sordità, forse era qualcosa di simile. O forse era così dalla nascita.

“È stata una malattia?” chiese Boris il giorno dopo. Non c’era bisogno di specificare a cosa si riferisse.

V scosse la testa.

“Sei così da sempre?” insisté Boris, ma V allargò le mani, come a dire, _“è successo e basta.”_

Boris capì.

Non tornarono più sull’argomento.

V finì in fretta il libro che si era portato dietro, era alle ultime pagine; lo mise via e ravanò nella sua valigetta, ma poi storse le labbra, irritato.

Boris capì che non si era portato dietro un altro volume da leggere, così spinse alcune pagine della Pravda verso di lui, ma V scosse la testa.

Be’, non aveva torto a non voler leggere un cumulo di baggianate.

“Nemmeno le pagine sportive?”

Di nuovo un cenno di diniego.

Prese nota mentalmente che a V non interessava lo sport.

A Mosca faceva sempre più caldo e le giacche lasciarono il posto alle camicie con le maniche arrotolate e le cravatte allentate.

Boris era sempre scettico sul valore terapeutico delle passeggiate, ma la compagnia di V, silenziosa ma confortevole, era un piacevole diversivo rispetto al suono incessante dei telefoni che squillavano e delle macchine da scrivere che regnava nel suo ufficio.

Col passare dei giorni, anche Boris aveva imparato a fare a meno delle parole per comunicare con l’altro. In qualche modo sembravano superflue tra loro: bastava un cenno, un gesto, un sorriso per intendersi.

V finì un altro libro, lo chiuse con un sorriso soddisfatto, e poi lo spinse verso Boris. 

Era Andromeda di Ivan Efremov: evidentemente gli era piaciuto molto e glielo stava prestando.

“Grazie.”

Anche Boris aveva una fornita biblioteca a casa e scelse alcuni dei suoi titoli preferiti: Il Placido Don, Vita e destino, Per una giusta causa.

V lo ringraziò, ma non sembrava propriamente entusiasta della scelta.

“Oh, andiamo! Il Placido Don è un classico!” protestò, ma V si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle a mo’ di scusa, e Boris non era veramente arrabbiato: i gusti erano gusti.

Prese un’altra nota mentale: a V non piacevano nemmeno i libri di guerra.

No, V era più tipo da libri di fantascienza, di fatti aveva prestato a Boris anche una raccolta di racconti di Vladimir Obruchev. Una edizione molto vecchia, che lo statista trattò con molta cura.

I libri raccontavano molto della personalità del loro proprietario e V dava l’impressione di essere un idealista e un sognatore, proiettato nel futuro.

Si domandò che lavoro facesse: era un uomo di cultura e, se non fosse stato muto, avrebbe scommesso che era un professore.

Forse era uno scrittore.

I gusti di B in fatto di letteratura erano terribilmente stereotipati: amava i libri di guerra che esaltavano le imprese e il coraggio del popolo sovietico. Non lo meravigliava che lavorasse al Cremlino, gli si addiceva.

Chissà in quale dipartimento.

Dopo averci riflettuto a lungo, Valery aveva escluso il KGB: B era troppo gentile per essere un agente segreto.

V stava cercando qualcosa nella sua sporta, qualcosa che non c’era, a giudicare dai suoi sbuffi continui.

Alla fine la richiuse e appoggiò il viso sulle mani, imbronciato come un bambino.

Boris ci mise solo un attimo a capire.

“Hai dimenticato il pranzo. Sei piuttosto distratto,” osservò.

Non era la prima volta che dimenticava qualcosa. A volte, quando V si alzava dalla panca per tornare al lavoro, Boris doveva richiamarlo, perché aveva lasciato indietro il cappello, un libro o la valigetta.

Boris stava mangiando dei rosti di patate e spinse la ciotola verso di lui.

V esitò, poi ne prese uno, ne assaggiò un angolo, e poi lo finì in un boccone. Tuffò la mano nella ciotola una seconda e una terza volta, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Boris, ma quando si accorse che era fin troppo vorace, si fermò e arrossì.

Boris si limitò a ridere di cuore.

“Puoi finirli, se vuoi. Francamente, questo è un grande complimento per la mia cucina.”

Valery prese nota: B era un cuoco eccezionale.

Il guardiano dell’Istituto Kurchatov abitava in periferia e aveva un piccolo orto: Valery gli chiese con una nota se poteva fargli avere della verdura e della frutta fresca. Aveva il sospetto che B detestasse le verdure perché quelle che comprava erano vecchie e scadenti.

B restò molto sorpreso dal cesto di frutta che Valery appoggiò sul tavolo, ma prese una mela rossa e croccante e la mangiò con gusto.

Boris era furibondo: era stata convocata una importante riunione del comitato centrale, ma lui, ancora una volta, non era stato invitato.

Cos’altro doveva fare per dimostrare che era valido e capace, che il suo lavoro era impeccabile e che avrebbe meritato di stare in quella stanza?

Sembrava che nulla di ciò che faceva fosse abbastanza, continuava a restare un uomo inutile.

Lasciò il palazzo come una furia e quando arrivò al parco ansimava per lo sforzo e la rabbia.

Non esattamente un aiuto per tenere sotto controllo lo stress.

Valery non aveva mai visto B così arrabbiato; a volte l’uomo era taciturno e si portava del lavoro da sbrigare dall’ufficio (“Anche se il medico mi ha detto che non dovrei farlo,” gli aveva confessato una volta), a volte era visibilmente preoccupato. Ma così? Mai. 

Sembrava pronto a commettere un omicidio, e Valery si domandò se non fosse il caso di lasciarlo solo, poi però B spostò la valigetta come faceva sempre e Valery andò a sedersi.

Boris stava tremando di rabbia e aveva i pugni contratti quando V si sedette; l’uomo prese il suo pranzo, un panino oggi, e iniziò a mangiarlo staccando piccoli bocconi e masticando attentamente. Anche il suo respiro era lento e regolare e, quasi senza accorgersene, Boris finì per regolare il proprio su quello dell’altro uomo.

Aprì i pugni, appoggiò le mani sulle cosce e si concentrò solo su V, lasciando che tutto il resto diventasse un vago rumore di sottofondo.

Quando fu ora di tornare in ufficio, era molto più calmo.

“Grazie,” gli disse.

Valery lo realizzò solo dopo che B se ne era andato: l’uomo occupava ogni giorno tutta la panca con la valigetta e poi la spostava perché in realtà stava tenendo il posto per lui.

Anche quando aveva pensieri che lo innervosivano.

Anche se forse avrebbe preferito restare da solo.

Gli permetteva di entrare nella sua vita, anche quando aveva dei problemi.

Faceva spazio per lui.

Mentre puliva la lettiera del gatto, Valery si chiese quale fosse il vero nome di B.

Bogdan?

Budimir?

Boronislav?

Qualcosa di più comune, tipo Boris? B era tutto fuorché comune, ma Boris gli si addiceva.

Valentin? Pensò Boris, sdraiato a letto con le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca.

Vladimir? 

Viktor? No, non aveva l’aria da Viktor.

Forse qualcosa di altisonante come Vsevolod? Nah.

Valery? 

Vasily?

Qual era il vero nome di V?

Valery sapeva che era solo un gioco per passare il tempo, che non gli avrebbe mai chiesto a B come si chiamava.

Avrebbe spezzato l’equilibrio che si era creato tra loro e avrebbe portato B a fargli altri domande, a scoprire che non era muto dalla nascita o per colpa di qualche malattia, ma per via di un crollo nervoso, per il quale era stato ricoverato in manicomio, dove finivano i reietti della società. 

Avrebbe scoperto che Valery era spezzato dentro, instabile. Avrebbe scoperto che era così inutile da non essere stato in grado di fermare i suoi colleghi.

Non si sarebbe più seduto sulla panca con lui e quell’amicizia così speciale sarebbe finita.

Era più sicuro lasciare le cose com’erano.

Sarebbe stato semplice, e sicuramente normale, chiedere a V come si chiamava, dal momento che si incontravano al parco quasi ogni giorno, ma se aveva capito qualcosa di quell’uomo enigmatico era che era chiuso a riccio su se stesso e si spaventava facilmente.

Anche per un semplice, _“Ehi compagno, come ti chiami?”_

E in qualche modo sembrava sbagliato: il loro rapporto era nato nel silenzio, era cresciuto coi gesti e con gli sguardi.

Le parole sembravano fuori posto.

_“Abbiamo un rapporto, io e lui?”_

Mentre chiuse gli occhi, Boris ne era assolutamente certo.

A volte Valery scriveva poesie per passare il tempo.

Da ragazzo aveva bei voti in letteratura e aveva brevemente accarezzato l’idea di percorrere quella strada, prima di scoprire che la scienza era il suo grande amore, ma ancora si dilettava con poesiole e filastrocche.

Se non aveva un quaderno con sé, le scriveva sulle pagine bianche dei libri.

Al di là del suo mutismo, si era sempre trovato meglio con lo scritto che con le parole, forse perché la scrittura gli dava modo di organizzare i suoi pensieri, anche i più complessi, in una forma armoniosa.

Inizialmente non scriveva poesie al parco, la considerava una cosa troppo personale da condividere, ma col tempo si rilassò.

Trovò anche il coraggio di spingere il libro verso B per fargliele leggere.

Le chiacchiere attorno a Valery non erano scemate col tempo, anzi si erano fatte più insistenti.

_“Ancora non parla?”_

_“Dovrebbe farsela passare, è trascorso tanto tempo ormai.”_

_“Quell’uomo è inquietante.”_

Oltretutto qualcuno aveva rivelato che era stato rinchiuso in manicomio, sebbene la notizia avrebbe dovuto essere strettamente riservata e confidenziale, e le voci erano diventate ancora più cattive.

_“In manicomio? Non sono sorpreso.”_

_“Dovrebbero rinchiuderlo di nuovo finché non torna normale.”_

_“Ma siamo sicuri che sia ancora capace di lavorare?”_

Tutto questo dietro le sue spalle, ovviamente, nessuno lo confrontava direttamente: quando parlavano con lui, tutti erano estremamente sorridenti e cortesi.

Odiava i pregiudizi della gente, odiava la loro ipocrisia.

L’unico momento di pace era quando usciva di lì e andava al parco, dove B lo aspettava.

B non lo giudicava.

A B non importava che Valery non parlasse.

In pochi mesi B era diventato la persona più importante della sua vita.

 _“Questo perché non conosce cos’è accaduto,”_ disse una vocina maligna nella sua testa, _“non illuderti: se lo sapesse, non vorrebbe più avere nulla a che fare con te.”_

Quel giorno V era in difficoltà con un cruciverba.

Di solito era molto bravo, li finiva in pochi minuti, ma quello schema gli stava dando filo da torcere.

“Problemi?” chiese Boris, sporgendosi verso di lui.

V si imbronciò, gonfiando le guance, e Boris ridacchiò.

“Vediamo, magari posso aiutarti.”

Boris studiò il cruciverba e in breve capì quale era il problema per V: l’enigmista che lo aveva creato doveva essere di origine ucraina, perché molte definizioni erano riferite alla sua cultura.

“Non conosci molto bene l’Ucraina, vero?”

V scosse la testa.

Boris appoggiò un dito sulla rivista.

“4 orizzontale: uno strumento a corde. Bandura.”

V scrisse.

“28 verticale: rotolini di cavolo. Sono gli holubtsi, non li conosci?”

L’altro uomo scosse la testa e Boris quasi si indignò.

“Sono buonissimi. Un giorno te li devo preparare.”

V sorrise.

Boris si fece ancora più vicino per leggere le definizioni, finché la sua spalla toccò quella di V.

“10 orizzontale: una danza tradizionale. Questa dovrebbe essere hopak, e no, non guardarmi così, non l’ho mai ballata.”

V fece una smorfia come a dire, _“è un peccato.”_

“Ohi, non prendermi in giro, altrimenti non ti aiuto più.”

V gesticolò per placarlo: _“Va bene, va bene, la smetto.”_

“Allora, vediamo… 15 vericale: piccole decorazioni primaverili. Pysanka. Non conosci nemmeno queste? A casa mia erano molto comuni, mia mamma occupava le sue serate invernali a dipingerle. Quando non doveva rammendare i miei abiti dopo che ero stato coinvolto in una zuffa a scuola.”

Valery segretamente adorava quando B gli raccontava qualcosa di sé. Avrebbe voluto farlo anche lui, certo non riguardo al manicomio, ma qualcosa della sua vita personale.

"Allora, la prossima definizione?"

Boris si sporse sul cruciverba, e da quella posizione non poté fare a meno di notare che i capelli di V non erano semplicemente rossicci. Colpiti dal sole, erano quasi biondi sulle punte, mentre sulle tempie il grigio iniziava ad avanzare. Anche i suoi occhi sembravano più chiari, simili al cielo di quella bella giornata.

Per un istante Valery temette che B avrebbe sentito i battiti del suo cuore, tanto erano forti.

Erano seduti su quella panca quasi ogni giorno, ma mai così vicini. Valery sentiva il calore del corpo di B attraverso il poliestere della sua camicia e percepiva intorno a sé l'odore forte del suo dopobarba.

Valery conosceva la prossima definizione, ma fece finta di nulla perché B continuasse ad aiutarlo.

E a stargli così vicino.

V non portava un anello, non era sposato. In qualche modo si confaceva alla sua personalità schiva.

Boris non credeva fosse a causa del suo mutismo, V sarebbe stato taciturno e riflessivo anche se avesse potuto parlare.

Boris si sedette sul letto e ripensò alle sfumature dei suoi capelli, alla forma rotonda del suo naso.

Si domandò se V fosse sempre così cauto; in fondo col tempo a lui aveva rivelato una vena scherzosa.

Forse lo avrebbe sorpreso.

Forse, se fosse stato seduto lì sul letto con lui, d’improvviso V si sarebbe allungato verso di lui e lo avrebbe baciato sulle labbra, guardandolo con un sorriso sicuro. Forse sarebbe stato vorace, come quando mangiava il cibo che Boris gli offriva.

Boris si lasciò cadere sul materasso, coprendosi la faccia con un mugolio: cosa accidenti stava pensando?

A Valery sembrava incredibile che B non fosse sposato.

O forse lo era stato, ma adesso era divorziato.

B non veniva tutti i giorni al parco come faceva Valery. Lo scienziato immaginò che il suo lavoro lo tenesse molto impegnato e a una moglie questo poteva non piacere.

A lui non sarebbe importato, dopotutto era un lavoratore indefesso lui stesso. Lo avrebbe aspettato, quando faceva tardi, tenendo la cena in caldo per lui.

E forse B si sarebbe chinato su di lui per ringraziarlo con un bacio, pretendendo molto di più della cena, e lui glielo avrebbe concesso senza esitare.

Valery picchiò la testa sul tavolo, facendo spaventare il gatto: cosa accidenti stava pensando?

"Dammi la mano," disse B quando Valery si sedette sulla panchina, poi gli premette un uovo decorato sul palmo. Era azzurro con una greca geometrica.

Era molto bello, ma Valery non capiva.

"Pysanka," disse B, "così la prossima volta che lo trovi in un cruciverba, te lo ricordi. Spero che il colore ti piaccia."

Boris aveva trascorso un tempo ridicolmente lungo davanti alla scatola di legno che custodiva tutte le uova dipinte da sua madre per cercando la più adatta per V. Alla fine ne aveva scelta una azzurra, perché gli ricordava il colore dei suoi occhi, cercando di non sentirsi troppo uno sciocco sentimentale.

Valery annuì vigorosamente: gli piaceva, era bellissima, ma cercò di far capire a B che era troppo.

Troppo preziosa, troppo speciale per lui.

“Va bene così,” disse B.

B non gli aveva fatto un regalo ordinario, gli aveva dato qualcosa di personale, qualcosa che era appartenuto alla sua famiglia.

Anche Valery voleva dargli qualcosa di suo, ma cosa? Non aveva niente con sé, se non il libro che stava leggendo, e così gli venne un’idea.

Prese la penna, trovò una pagina bianca nel libro e scrisse di getto una breve poesia:

“Grazie

È una parola che suona banale,

distaccata e formale,

ma in essa è racchiusa

molto più di quanto

sarò mai in grado di dire.

Grazie.”

Poi spinse il libro verso B.

“È molto bella, sono io che ringrazio te.”

Ancora una pessima giornata al lavoro, ancora il suo lavoro sottovalutato.

Boris stava quasi pensando di lasciar perdere tutto e cambiare carriera, non valeva la pena faticare così senza avere mai un riconoscimento.

Quando arrivò al gazebo, V era già lì.

L’uomo capì subito che non era una bella giornata, ma lo guardò finché Boris non si decise a buttare fuori tutto quanto.

“A volte ho l’impressione di non contare nulla, che per quanti sforzi io faccia, per quanti incarichi io porti a termine, nessuno lo noterà e non ne resterà traccia.”

La mano di V si posò sulla sua, le sue dita la strinsero in una presa sorprendentemente salda, mentre lo guardava con fierezza.

_“So come ti senti. Lo so, lo so, lo so. Nessuno lo sa meglio di me.”_

Poi divenne più gentile, distese le dita, ma a quel punto Boris le intrecciò con le sue.

“Grazie.”

Un giorno Valery era solo al gazebo. Probabilmente qualche impegno aveva impedito a B di raggiungerlo.

Si stava preparando a tornare all’Istituto, quando una foglia di quercia cadde sul tavolo.

Valery si sedette di nuovo e la prese in mano: l’estate era prossima al termine e presto sarebbe arrivato l’autunno. 

Sospirò.

Se fosse stato un anno mite, avrebbero goduto ancora di giornate di sole, ma era impensabile che potessero trovarsi lì anche durante l’inverno, con la pioggia e il freddo.

Anche se nessuno dei due aveva fatto nulla per rompere l’equilibrio, sembrava che il loro sodalizio avrebbe avuto fine.

D’altronde, due uomini che si siedono vicini e comunicavano solo con libri, sguardi e poesie era qualcosa di troppo strano per durare.

Tuttavia non furono le condizioni atmosferiche a porre fine ai loro incontri.

Un giorno Boris arrivò al parco e il gazebo non c’era più. Era stato raso al suolo da una piccola ruspa e i cespugli che lo nascondevano alla vista erano stati potati.

“Cosa state facendo?” chiese a un operaio che caricava i pezzi di legno su un furgone.

“Quest’area del parco è rimasta trascurata troppo a lungo. Ora verrà riqualificata: panche e tavoli nuovo ed anche un chiosco di bibite e panini.”

Era giusto che i cittadini di Mosca potessero godere di nuove attrezzature, ed era egoista piangere la perdita del loro angolino privato, ma adesso lui e V non avrebbero più avuto un posto dove incontrarsi.

A proposito, dov’era V?

Se Boris aveva imparato a conoscerlo solo un po’ in quei mesi, non l’avrebbe presa bene.

Non dovette cercarlo a lungo, lo trovò poco distante, appoggiato con la schiena alla fontanella rotta e un’espressione angosciata sul viso. Era sconvolto.

“Ehi,” disse, sedendosi sull’erba di fronte a lui, “so che questa è una brutta sorpresa, ma forse… forse è un segno.”

V lo guardò corrugando le sopracciglia: non capiva.

“Considero l’averti incontrato per caso una delle più grandi fortune della mia vita e ormai ci conosciamo da qualche mese, anche se in modo non convenzionale… quello che sto cercando di dirti è che non c’è nessuna ragione di smettere di vederci solo perché non abbiamo più il nostro angolo qui al parco. Potremmo trovarne un altro, oppure, visto che ormai inizia a fare freddo, qualche volta potremmo vederci a casa tua o a casa mia. So fare molto di più dei rosti di patate. Cosa ne dici?”

Sarebbe stato meraviglioso far conoscere finalmente a B qualcosa di sé, il suo gatto, la sua libreria, le vecchie foto di famiglia.

Ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto dirgli chi era.

Quando ci fu l’incidente che uccise i colleghi, anche il nome di Valery era finito sui giornali, e B, col suo lavoro al Cremlino, ci avrebbe messo pochissimo a scoprire che era stato ricoverato in manicomio. 

Non voleva che lo giudicasse per quello, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore.

Preso dal panico, scosse la testa, si alzò quasi di corsa e se ne andò, sordo ai richiami dell’altro uomo.

Il giorno dopo fece recapitare un messaggio al lavoro: non si sentiva bene e si sarebbe preso qualche giorno di malattia.

Passò tutta la mattina sotto le coperte, a crogiolarsi nella sua infelicità, e si alzò solo per dare da mangiare al gatto, che continuava a salire sul letto, insistente solo come lui sapeva essere.

La sera prima aveva bevuto fino all'eccesso e ora si sentiva da schifo.

Era fuggito come un vigliacco e sicuramente aveva ferito B, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare?

Si accese una sigaretta e fumò guardando il soffitto. Suo padre lo avrebbe rimproverato: fumare a letto è il modo più veloce per morire carbonizzati in un incendio accidentale, diceva sempre.

Avrebbe voluto raccontare a B qualche aneddoto della sua famiglia e della sua vita, come aveva fatto lui, magari in una lettera, ma non sapeva niente di B, né chi fosse, né dove abitasse. E ora che c'erano lavori al parco, non sarebbe più tornato lì. 

Dunque, finiva tutto così.

Qualche giorno più tardi, Valery si stava radendo: il mattino dopo sarebbe tornato al lavoro, non poteva restare chiuso in casa per sempre.

Una volta finito, ripose il rasoio e si sedette sul piccolo divano, senza sapere come trascorrere il resto della giornata: aveva provato a scrivere qualche poesia o a leggere un libro, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi, la sua mente continuava a tornare all’ultimo incontro con B.

Accese la televisione, solo per avere un po’ di rumore che gli tenesse compagnia, e sussultò.

C’era B in televisione, mentre rilasciava un’intervista a una giornalista.

La scritta in sovraimpressione diceva che il suo nome era Boris Shcherbina ed era un vice ministro.

Boris, il suo nome era Boris.

Davanti alla telecamera era molto diverso dall’uomo che aveva conosciuto lui al parco: impostato, formale, quasi solenne.

Questo era ciò che il pubblico vedeva; gli spettatori a casa non avrebbero mai visto l’uomo che divideva il pranzo con lui, che leggeva le sue poesie, che lo aiutava coi cruciverba.

Si rese conto che Boris si era davvero aperto con lui, mostrandogli un aspetto intimo, quasi delicato della sua personalità, si era fidato di Valery.

E lui era fuggito come un codardo.

Si rese conto di averlo giudicato frettolosamente: condizionato da come i suoi colleghi lo trattavano, aveva pensato che Boris avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Ma ora capiva che non era così: Boris era migliore di così, non lo avrebbe giudicato per essere stato rinchiuso in manicomio.

Forse Boris, unico fra tutti, avrebbe capito il trauma subito da Valery.

Talmente perso nei suoi pensieri, non seguì affatto l’intervista, finché non sentì Boris dire: “... la carriera diplomatica, in una ambasciata in occidente. Sempre al servizio dell’Unione Sovietica, ovviamente.”

Valery sbatté le palpebre lentamente, sotto shock: cosa? Boris stava per lasciare Mosca per diventare ambasciatore o console? Certo, era una carriera prestigiosa, aveva tutte le ragioni di volerla perseguire. Boris stesso gli aveva confidato di non sentirsi apprezzato dove lavorava ora, era del tutto comprensibile che volesse cambiare.

Ma prima che se ne andasse, Valery doveva parlargli di sé. 

Si sedette al tavolo, prese carta e penna e iniziò a scrivere.

Non aveva il diritto di chiedergli di restare, dopo aver rifiutato la mano tesa di Boris, ma almeno gli doveva una spiegazione.

 _“Caro Boris,  
_ _spero che questa mia ti trovi in salute.  
_ _Immagino sarai molto impegnato con i preparativi del trasloco. A tal proposito, ti auguro il meglio per la tua nuova carriera: sono certo che sarà costellata di successi.  
_ _Ti scrivo innanzitutto per scusarmi per il mio comportamento, l’ultima volta che siamo visti al parco. È stato vergognoso da parte mia scappare così, non lo meritavi, dopo essere stato così gentile con me per tutti questi mesi.  
_ _So che non è una giustificazione, ma in quel momento ho avuto davvero paura, perché, conoscendo il mio nome, avresti conosciuto anche la mia storia.  
_ _Il mio nome è Valery Legasov, sono un fisico nucleare all’Istituto Kurchatov. Se il mio nome ti dice qualcosa è perché diversi mesi fa, c’è stato un grave incidente in uno dei laboratori e due miei colleghi sono morti.  
_ _Avevo cercato di dissuaderli da quell’esperimento, ma non mi hanno ascoltato. Forse non sono stato abbastanza convincente, forse le mie argomentazioni erano troppo deboli, non lo so. So solo che quando sono finalmente riuscito a entrare nel laboratorio, per loro non c’era più nulla da fare.  
_ _È a causa di quell’incidente che sono diventato muto, non è stata una malattia quando ero bambino e non sono nato così. I dottori non hanno capito a cosa è dovuto il mio mutismo, ma per precauzione mi hanno fatto ricoverare in manicomio, dove sono rimasto diversi mesi, perché… be’, il perché è ovvio: non sono normale.  
_ _Non che il ricovero mi abbia giovato in qualche modo, come hai potuto notare.  
_ _Non volevo che lo scoprissi, non volevo che cambiassi opinione su di me a causa della mia reclusione.  
_ _Non che fuggendo via io abbia dato una migliore impressione, me ne rendo conto.  
_ _Infine, voglio ringraziarti ancora una volta per questi mesi: in un certo senso sono stati tra i più belli della mia vita. Il nostro appuntamento al parco mi faceva dimenticare gli sguardi sconcertati dei colleghi e le cattiverie dette alle mie spalle.  
_ _Sono stato bene con te, davvero.  
_ _Hai visto che ero strano, ma non hai mai detto nulla.  
_ _Grazie anche per avermi raccontato qualcosa di te, avrei voluto che la mia storia non fosse così strana e deprimente, ma questo è.  
_ _Ti auguro il meglio._  
 _Tuo,  
_ Valery.”

Valery credeva che non sarebbe stato facile recapitare quella missiva a un vice ministro, invece il nome di Boris era sull’elenco telefonico, come quello di un compagno qualsiasi.

Al primo piano dell’edificio c’era una luce accesa, ma Valery non ebbe il coraggio di suonare il campanello, limitandosi a lasciare la sua lettera nella casella.

La sera dopo, Valery era appena rientrato a casa; aveva gettato la giacca e la cravatta sulla spalliera di una sedia, quando sentì bussare.

Corrugò la fronte: chi poteva essere? Da mesi non riceveva visite, nemmeno da parte dei vicini. La gente tendeva a imbarazzarsi se non riusciva ad avere una conversazione normale, solo Boris non era mai stato a disagio.

Aprì la porta, ed era proprio lo statista l’uomo di fronte a lui.

“Ciao Valery, ho letto la tua lettera,” disse, entrando nello stretto corridoio.

Era venuto da lui.

Era lì, nel suo piccolo appartamento.

“Boris,” mimò silenziosamente con le labbra, poi il suo nome affiorò in superficie, come una bolla d’aria che risale dalle profondità oceaniche.

“Boris,” sussurrò con voce tremendamente arrochita, le corde vocali che dolevano per essere rimaste tanto a lungo ferme.

“Bo…” tossì e riprovò ancora, più forte, “Boris!”

Lo statista sorrise, sorpreso, ma nemmeno così tanto, che Valery avesse ritrovato la voce.

“Sono io,” confermò.

Valery coprì la distanza tra loro e lo abbracciò: “Mi dispiace così tanto di essere fuggito, ma ho avuto paura…”

“Lo so, non devi scusarti.”

“Boris, ho così tante cose da dirti.”

“Lo immagino, ma…” Boris sorrise e gli prese il viso tra le mani, “devi farlo proprio adesso? Perché io avrei altri programmi.”

Chinò la testa e baciò le sue labbra schiuse per la sorpresa, assaporando il delicato mugolio di Valery, prima quello superiore, poi quello inferiore, e infine le accarezzò con la punta della lingua.

Valery inclinò la testa e approfondì il bacio, stringendo forte le sue braccia.

“Mi piacciono i tuoi programmi,” mormorò Valery con gli occhi socchiusi.

“La tua camera?”

“Da questa parte.”

Valery riposava con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Boris, mentre lui gli accarezzava i capelli.

Il gatto dello scienziato, tigrato con i guantini bianchi, aveva reclamato il suo posto sul letto e ora sonnecchiava tra le loro gambe.

“Mi piace la tua camera,” disse Boris guardandosi in giro. Il suo uovo decorato era appoggiato sul comodino, tra una piantina di viole e la sveglia, “Ti si addice.”

“Se avessi saputo che avrei avuto ospiti, avrei messo in ordine.”

“No, mi piace così, è genuina, come la tua lettera.”

Valery alzò gli occhi su di lui: “Ti è piaciuta?”

“Sì, è scritta sul cuore.”

Valery gli baciò il collo: “Sono contento.”

“C’è solo una cosa che non capisco.”

“Dimmi.”

“Perché parli di un trasloco e di una mia nuova carriera?”

“Be’, diventerai ambasciatore. A proposito, sai già dove ti manderanno?”

“Cosa? No!”

Valery aggrottò le sopracciglia: “Ma l’hai detto in una intervista in tv!”

Boris rise, avendo capito l’equivoco: “Non hai ascoltato l’intervista per intero, vero? La giornalista mi stava chiedendo cosa mi sarebbe piaciuto fare, se nella vita non fossi diventato un funzionario del Cremlino. Era un discorso del tutto ipotetico.”

“Oh…”

“Sei sempre così veloce a saltare alle conclusioni?” domandò lo statista con aria divertita.

“Ho molti difetti,” ammise Valery.

Boris lo baciò sulla fronte per rassicurarlo: “Ne ho anch’io. E riguardo all’intervista, ammetto di averci pensato qualche volta, più o meno seriamente, quando ero insoddisfatto della mia carriera e amareggiato. Ma ho molti più motivi per restare che per andarmene.”

Valery gli accarezzò il viso con la punta delle dita: “Resta.”

Boris catturò la mano nella sua: “Resto.”


End file.
